Could it Be?
by Twilight-gotaluvthemall
Summary: They were all trying to get over the deaths...she was falling apart until they came back. What will happen when things seem to be nothing but normal and things fall out of place with everyone. I know its cryptic but thats the fun part...please R
1. Memories

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; they belong to the great writer S.M!**_

_**A/N: This is what I think should happen years after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee and Jacob are finally married. The wolves and Vampires are finally at peace and the vampires are welcomed onto the Indian Territory. Jacob is leader of the pack and Leah is second in charge. Bella is gaining new powers and Alice's powers are growing. If you have any questions, please ask and I will be sure to clear up some things!  
oh and I almost forgot! PLEASE R&R! It would mean a lot to me and I promise to send you your own personal day out with the person of your choice.**_

_**/…/**_

RPOV

We were all in the small meadow next to the Blacks' house. The sun was setting marking that it had been a year since the fire that made Jacob and Seth lost to us forever. The meadow was growing and beginning to turn colorful as it was before the fire. Flowers grew of every variety; grass covered every inch, from the forests edge to the pavement. Billy and Leah planted flowers near the graves we had made for them while me and the rest of us stood back to watch. I couldn't go near the graves, not yet, the memory was still too raw in my mind, and the nightmares came heavier now that I had the twins. I looked at the tiny infant in my arms, then at the one in my mother's and sighed, how was I suppose to tell them about _that_ day when I couldn't even talk about it myself. Tears gathered in my eyes and I felt my father's hand come to rest on my shoulder, whereas my uncle used his "gift" to calm me. I looked at my uncle and forced a smile, he had been doing this a lot to me several times in the months that followed the fire and in these past days since the one year mark shone bright. I looked back to find Leah in her wolf form, she looked so beautiful, all decked out in black fur and green eyes.

"Leah" I looked at the voice that'd called her name and realized it was Sam. The leader of the pack, the new true leader; he was in human form and dressed all in black, just like the rest of the pack. He grieved for the loss as well but it wasn't the same for him, they were his friends whereas Leah was Seth's sister, Billy, _his_ father, and me...well I was _his_ wife, mother of his children, his imprint, and Seth was the first wolf to become my friend. She looked toward us and came running up to me, we were never apart, except for personal matters. I kneeled down next to her and placed my hand on her head to show her what I wanted out of today. I knew _he _would be very sad if we spent the day in sorrow instead of having fun. She barked three times then ran into the house, back before anyone could move or speak.

She came running out and up to me; she took my hand and said

"Nes, I think that's a wonderful idea. Why don't you and the twins go inside while we set up out here?" I knew it wasn't an offer but a command; I forced a smile and nodded. I took Jase from my mother and headed inside at a non-human speed. She wanted this to be a surprise and I didn't mind, she always made me happy as if it made her happy.

Me and Leah never really got along before, when I was younger. But the day of the fire changed all that, it brought us together, especially when I told them I was pregnant. We grew closer in our time of pain and happiness, she took care of me and in that I named my son Seth's middle name. She was grateful in that and the fact that she was his godmother. I loved Seth and that meant I loved Leah, I would do anything for her as I know she would now do anything for me. It was even harder on her now that she had imprinted on someone, especially since that someone was a pack member; Collin. He was newest to the pack but he was three years older then her, it was hard on both of them since he knew the moment it happened.

I walked into the house and memories flooded my mind all at once, I quickly put the twins on the couch and flew out the backdoor. I could breathe out here but once in there it's as if my soul disappeared and I was dead. I stood outside the door and looked toward the others. I heard Leah growl and so I turned my attention to the newly furnished two story house, I hadn't been inside since the fire, it still hurt too much. The walls were painted brown-red, like the color of _his_ hair, there was a large sofa that covered two walls, colored tan. A large flat-screen TV was across from the sofas, to the left was the front door and to the right of a bookshelf with every Quilette legend. To the right of the back door was the staircase that led upstairs to the bedrooms. I sighed and forced my feet to move inside to the sofas that held my precious gifts. Jase was the spitting image of his father, red-brown hair, my big brown eyes, and he was already double the size of his sister. Nessie was a mix of both of us, but I guess mostly me. She had red-brown hair, my eyes, my tiny figure, growing half the rate of her brother. I smiled thinking of how they helped to heal my heart and my soul along with Leah's. They slept peacefully in the comfort of each other so I knew they'd be fine while I took a look up stairs.

I knew I wouldn't be able to bear it, I'd break down, but I had to see. Each step was an effort but I'd managed it and somehow got to the top of the stairs. The hallway seemed to go on forever but I knew it was my imagination tricking me, I took two steps down the hall and landed in front of Billy's door, it was closed so I moved past it, another two steps and I was in front of _his _door. I still couldn't really bring myself to say his name when I was alone, fearing I'd break down and never pick myself up, not even for my children. The door was open so I peeked in, it was empty, walls left white and bare, my mouth fell open and I knew that not even Billy entered this room. I heard a noise and turned to find my father standing behind me, his face was pained and I could tell his mind was always with me, even when my body wasn't.

"Billy couldn't do it. He didn't know how, he kept thinking of how he wanted to leave it alone...for you. He thinks you'll change your mind and come live here, he wants to be able to see his grandson, that way he can see his son. Nes... it's ok with us if you want to live here, we'll still love you and be there for you." He said this with sincerity, I knew he wasn't lying; he never lied to me, no matter how hard it was.

"That's just it...I...I don't know if I can. Being here everyday, seeing Billy, and watching my son grow up to be just like all of them. It hurts so much already, how can I bear more, especially when he'll grow up to take everything Jacob left behind. I'm falling apart as it is, and every time I look at him, I fall deeper even more. I know that Billy wants his son back, but don't you think I want him back too..." I couldn't continue. Leah was calling from the bottom of the stairs. I whipped my eyes of the tears that had formed and turned to walk down to her.

When I saw her face I saw that it was pained and at a lost for words; I automatically assumed something was wrong, my mouth dropped open and I rushed to the kids, they were still sleeping peacefully. I sighed with relief and picked them up, handing Jase to my father and walking out the house. I took one last look and knew I'd never be back inside, it was too much.

We walked to the center of the meadow and my eyes filled with tears, it was perfect, there were no words. I turned to look at Leah and she half smiled.

"This is perfect, now let's celebrate!" I said it with such enthusiasm that no one doubted the moment of my happiness. A bon fire blazed in the middle of everything, tables set toward the house, food laid over them, soda sat in a cooler, and the playpen was placed on the opposite side of them. We placed the twin in them and went to eat, when I walked toward one of the chairs splayed out near the playpen I stopped dead in my tracks. Everyone froze and looked my way, I looked at Leah and she rushed to my side. I placed my hand on her check and showed her what I felt.  
in the woods behind the playpen, two giant figures stood. Their eyes glowing gold, and they were shaking as if angry. The one closest to us was tall, about six feet, with short hair, and very muscular, the other was half hidden behind an oak. He was about five, seven, with shoulder-length hair, he was just as muscled as the other. They glanced at each other then took two steps toward us.

I quickly dropped my food and ran to the children. Wolves and vampires quickly jumped to protect them. Wolves showed teeth and vampires hunched in preparation to fight. I was surprised when Leah stayed in human form; she was usually the first to change. I picked up Nessie and she already held Jase, protectivly in her arms. Whoever they were turned around and ran back, my body may have stayed with my family but my mind was with my fathers. He was traveling with the intruders, but to my dismay he couldn't get a hold on their thoughts. I slowly came back to my body and shed a tear; my heart was broken yet again.


	2. Comming Home

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; they belong to the great writer S.M!**_

_**A/N: Remember if you have any questions, please ask and I will be sure to clear up some things!  
Oh and I almost forgot! PLEASE, PLEASE R&R! It would mean a lot to me and I promise to send you your own personal day out with the person of your choice.**_

_**/…/**_

RPOV

It was quiet for a while; the silence was unbearable that's why I was glad when Jase woke up. His wails filled the whole field, which woke up Nessie, and together they told everyone they wanted attention. Once they were taken care of, we all went back to getting our own food. Mom and dad went to the meadow for some alone time, aunt Alice and uncle Jasper went back home, aunt Alice was tired of not being able to see most things, aunt Rose and uncle Emmitt went hunting in the woods, and grandma and grandpa went to the hospital. Aunt Alice's visions were getting better now that she was always around the wolves; grandpa discovered that the more time spent with the wolves the more she would be able to see the events that happened when we were with them. But for some reason she could never see things clearly, everything was always hazy and she hated it.

Leah transformed into a wolf and acted like a regular house dog, the twins laughed and tried to crawl away, thank god she wouldn't let them. I was watching the spot where the "guest" had been and thought I'd seen one of them again. _**-Nes, look - **_it was Leah; she was sending me a message. I looked at her and saw that my son was no longer my son, but a mere puppy surrounded by red-brown fur. He looked up at me and barked, my heart broke at that moment and the tears came, on their own, I couldn't control them. I was happy and hurt and lost and found, I looked at each one of the pack members, they were still in wolf form. **-**_**Leah, I'll be back. I need to get away, do you mind watching the twins...- -you don't have to explain yourself Renesmee...I understand your pain. I'll be happy to watch the twins, they're safe with me- **_I nodded at her and walked into the forest.

I'd run right into the spot where _they_ had been, they're warmth filling me completely, their sent washed over me in waves. I didn't care about anything else at that moment; I started running, following their sent. I stopped about ten minutes later in front of a cave; it was barely lit so I had to trust my senses to find my way around. I started walking with a human pace; I had taken thirty steps when I heard muffled voices ahead. I walked a little faster this time and stopped when I was just around the corner from them. I didn't want them to know I was here, I also hoped that they couldn't smell me because then I'd be dead.

"Why did you make us turn back? They were all there! Why are we still in hiding, damn it to hell. I WANT to go back and I know you do too!" I'd heard that voice before but where, I couldn't tell. The next voice I heard I would know anywhere. My heart turned a hundred ways, some I didn't even know it could turn.

"I do, more than you think. But I don't think it was time, we'll try tomorrow when Nes and Leah are alone. Did you see her, she looked perfect, standing there, feeling me. I want to go home, to my wife, to my dad, and I know you want to go home to your family but it wasn't the time." My heart hurt, how he could think it wasn't the time, it's always the time for him to come back. Anger rose in me and I stormed around the corner. Seth saw me and froze, then pointed to me, and _HE_ whirled in response. I could tell he finally caught my sent and my emotions; hurt, happy, sad, anger, betrayal, jealousy, misery, joy, and most of all hatred.

"How the HELL could you think it wasn't the right time, you mutt. It's always the right time for you to come home. How the HELL could YOU STAY AWAY for a whole FUCKING year. You ungrateful bastard, how could YOU LEAVE us when we were dying without the two of you. We had nothing, Leah tried to kill herself just to be with him and so did I. But I guess you don't care do you. We have nothing; we wanted nothing more than for you two to come home, how you could even think it wasn't right. Did you even consider how we felt, how BILLY felt, he ended up in the hospital for three months, THREE GOD DAMN MONTHS. He would have giving up if it wasn't for..." I stopped, the tears I had been holding in flowing freely now. I would not give him an ounce of my love or an explanation as to why we picked ourselves up. I looked at Seth, he was crying and I ran into his arms. I held him just like that while he cried, when he finished my own dam broke again. I could forgive Seth, a little, after all who was to stop him from coming home? If he had come home Leah would be happy and in return I would be happy and eventually I would have been ok. But knowing this, I didn't think I would ever be ok.

"Don't even think of coming home, either of you. We just found our lives again and we don't need EITHER of you to ruin it, we don't need to go on another rampage. Enough people died once, we can't afford to do it again. Don't come home! If you do you will get nothing from us, NOTHING! Billy may accept you but we won't" I was going to protect Leah anyway I can, even if it meant saying good-bye! I turned and ran out, they were running after me, I growled and led them to my house. There they were jumped by my father and Emmitt and while they fought I ran back to Billy's.

Once I reached the small clearing I went straight over to Leah. When she looked up and saw me she warned the others of danger. I walked over to Leah and I touched her cheek showing her what happened in the cave. When she realised her brother was alive she jumped to her feet and howled. The others joined her, when they finished she growled at me. I touched her cheek and spoke freely with all the pack members; Sam, Quill, Embry, Leah, Paul, Jared, Collin, and Brady. _**-I had to tell them they couldn't come back home. Leah they weren't thinking, how could they even think it wasn't right for them? If you want you can forgive your brother but please… - -what's going on Ness, Leah? - **_It was Sam. I showed him what happened in the cave through Leah's mind. They were quick to agree with me. _**- I will take him back into my life and I will forgive him because he is my brother, it may not be like it was before but I will still accept him, and I hope for the sake of the twins you do the same with Jacob- **_I took my hand from her and looked back toward the woods. I was shaking with anger and hurt, I bared my teeth at her and she knew it would be a cold day in hell before I let him hurt me in anyway again. She could also sense that I was pissed off that Seth would be welcomed back home with open arms without graveling to be let back in. Everyone was coming back, including _them_. I placed my hand back on Leah's face and told her what my father told me. _**-they're at the edge of the clearing; daddy's waiting for our permission to bring them any closer. Leah, I don't want to hurt anymore...- -I understand, I just want to see him and have him answer my questions. Then we'll go away, just me, you, and the twins- **_I nodded and took my hand from her face.

I didn't want them to see the twin, so I looked at Billy, now holding two red-brown pups, and said

"Billy, he doesn't deserve to know. Can you please bring them inside and stick them somewhere safe? I'll ask Auntie Alice to keep an eye on them. He nodded and did as he was asked. Auntie Alice came running up to me and frowned, she was sad because she wasn't going to get to see the conference, but she was relieved for the "pain killers" from her "headache". I sighed as she left; I stood next to the pack and waited for _them_ to come home again.


	3. Losing It

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; they belong to the great writer S.M!**_

_**A/N: Remember if you have any questions, please ask and I will be sure to clear up some things!  
Oh and I almost forgot! PLEASE, PLEASE R&R! It would mean a lot to me and I promise to send you your own personal day out with the person of your choice.**_

_**I would like to thank everyone who has added this story to their Favorites and/or Story Alert.**_

_**/…/**_

LPOV

When Seth and Jacob came into the clearing I all but wanted to run to him, to hold him, and take him home where I can watch over him forever. I couldn't believe he was alive and I know she felt the same way, but they had left and thought it best if they stayed away. She was pissed and so was I, but I know she wanted Jacob with her more than anything else. She would take him back eventually but I knew it would take months maybe even years before she did. She was hurt the most, when a wolf who's found their mate for life leaves, it's as if death itself had taken over them.

I had just found that kind of love but I was scared shitless. My heart had been broken once, and by the way Ness has had hers broken, I didn't want that for me. I had already lost my brother and my parents; I didn't need to lose anyone else. It was going to be hard to tell Seth that our parents were dead; by my hands. He would hate me, but then I do hate him; never. How would they take it when they found out that me and Ness scorched La Push, Forks, and Seattle in our rage of their loss? Would they blame us for the deaths or themselves? I didn't even want to know the answer, not yet at least; I still hadn't even asked the rest of the pack about their thoughts and feelings on what we did. Ness and I were too afraid, we didn't want to become outsiders, we wanted to be loved and we thought that what we did dimmed that love. I heard a faint growl and knew it was a scold from Collin. He didn't like it when I thought these things; especially since he was my imprint. How sad is it that I imprinted on a pack member especially one that didn't even seem to have any interest in me.

I had finally found my soul mate and I couldn't have him. I couldn't even hide my feeling because of the connections we shared. I broke more and more every day that I wasn't with him and each day I grew more apart from the pack. Sometimes I couldn't hear what they were saying and it scared me to death, because without them then I really did have no one. I was alone in this world and it just added to my demise, I just wished someone would want me the way Jacob wants Ness, Edward wants Bella, and Sam wants Emily. I could feel the moisture covering my fur but it didn't matter, hardly anything did these days.

I looked over at my brothers and I could tell they were reading my mind; it came with being in the pack. It wasn't a choice and often drove us crazy, mostly me. I hated when I couldn't have anything private anymore, especially when confessing to my inner most personal thoughts. Sam smiled and my heart shuttered, I saw him grimace at that thought. I tried to read his thoughts but knew he was trying hard not to think of any, he had imprinted on my cousin and I was ok with that, I didn't care, I just cared that he lead me on even after he found her. I was happy that she was happy, but I was going to make him pay a little longer. He looked down at the ground and I knew he would always hurt himself for that, how could I stay mad at him? _**-Sam, I forgive you-**_. He looked at me and I gave him a reassuring nod, he would know I wasn't lying when he read my thoughts everyday. He trotted over to me and put his head on my shoulder in a gesture meant to be a hug, and then sat down next to me.

I looked over at Collin sitting next to his best friend Brady; I knew that the moment I imprinted on him it would be a mistake. Now I had to live the rest of my existence loving someone who could never love me, I would cope with it but eventually it would kill me. His head snapped up to face me and bared his teeth, he was furious. **- WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? - -Leave me alone Collin, if you don't like what I have to say then don't listen- **He didn't have to hear my every thought and so it's his own fault if he hears something he doesn't like. I didn't realize I was growling and baring my teeth as well until Renesmee put her hand on my cheek **- Calm down Leah. This isn't the time or place; we can do this another time. - **She was right and I settled down quickly.

I looked around me and saw that the rest of the pack was lining up on either side of us, and the rest of them surrounded us with my brother and Jacob in the middle, making a circle. I yelped and Seth looked at me, I could feel his pain, it was tearing him apart, he wanted me to make the first move to know that he was forgiven. When he saw I wasn't going to come he dropped to his knees and began to cry, I moved in my spot and began yelping. I looked up at her and she nodded, it was ok if I comforted him. I ran back to the house and changed into my human form grabbing a pair of clothes from the bag I left here than ran out to my brother. He was standing now but I could see he was still crying. I ran into his arms and hugged him with all my might, he returned it with pleasure.

When the hugging was done I looked at Renesmee, she was hiding her head in her hands, I looked at Sam and he looked at her. We could feel all her emotions, whether she meant to share them or not, she wanted so badly to run into Jacob's arms, but she was beginning to get angry because she couldn't do anything. Sam barked once and she ran inside leaving us to deal with this mess. _**-she'll be ok, Leah. She just needs time to see what she has. She shouldn't be around this anyway. Let her be with the twins for now, she'll get her answers on her own time. -**_ It was Jared. He was standing behind me now, taking hold of my hand.

"Seth, Jacob. We're so happy to have you back, but as Renesmee said, we will NOT grant you access back into this family. You may earn your way back, no one needs to hurt anymore" I knew the words were a lie; I had forgiven them the moment I held my brother and eased his hurt. I heard a noise coming from the house, when I turned to look at it; I saw four figures being thrown out the back door. My eyes grew wide and my heart stopped, Renesmee was on the loose, again! The pack, including Edward read my thoughts and ran toward the four. She was standing on the floor fighting Alice, the cubs were on the floor not moving, I could tell they were alive though, they were breathing and blood was pumping from their tiny hearts.

Jasper took hold of Ness, calming her with every thing he got, but her rage was fierce and was getting stronger by the minute. Alice quickly got to her feet and backed off, running for the trees. I looked at Bella and pointed to the cubs, when she noticed them on the floor she quickly picked them up handing Jase to me. We all hurried inside and cleared the kitchen table of all its contents so that we could place them on it, they were holding on for dear life. The packs had changed into their human forms and were quickly dressing. Jacob, Seth, Emmitt, Jasper, and Ness were in the living room, Emmitt pinning Ness to the floor and Jasper still calming her. Jacob and Seth stood near the front door not knowing what to do, not knowing what was going on.

"Collin, Brady, Quill, Rosalie, I want you four to go and gather blood, along with Dr. Cullen, and some milk. Go now!" Sam yelled in an urgent tone, the twins were dying and they had to do something quickly. I looked at Sam and knew that things were about to get worse before they got better. I walked into the living room and took up Emmitt's position.  
I slammed her into the floor hard and heard the wood crack beneath the force. She froze and I stared into her eyes, there was silence for a good five minutes before I spoke.

"What the hell got into you Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black" it was the first time I ever used her whole name "I know your dying, I know how you feel, I know you just want to destroy. But look at what you did in the process, you attacked your family. Your aunt left god knows where, and your children are dying. Do you want to loose them, do you want them to DIE" I said this last word to get it through her think mind. Her face softened and she began to sob giant tears.

"No, no, no...I'm sorry so sorry. I don't know what happened, one minute I was holding Jase, auntie was holding Nessie, and we were talking about redecorating their room. Then the next I felt how everyone had already forgiven them and I saw red, I was crazed, she tried to soothe me...but I...I...the twins! Let me up I'm alright" I glared at her once more, searching her mind, she was telling the truth. I let her up and followed her into the kitchen.

I looked at Sam _**they're not doing so well! They're slowing changing back to their human form but it shouldn't take this long. I don't think...-Shut up!-**_it was the whole pack, including Edward that said this. I looked at him with tears in my eyes and replied_**-its not going to happen they're going to be just fine. You'll see-**_ I stood next to the table and took hold of Ness' hand, it was cold, and she was in so much pain. She hated Jacob more than ever; I couldn't tell how she felt about Seth. Her tears drove me insane but I kept it in, I knew we both couldn't lose control. I felt Sam's hand on my shoulder and I leaned into his support. _**-thank-you-,**_ he nodded. I knew there was nothing we could do now; it was all in a matter of time and patience. We all walked into the living room, leaving Ness, Bella, Edward, and Jasper in there, hoping that they could save themselves.


	4. StoryTime & Trust

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; they belong to the great writer S.M!**_

_**A/N: Remember if you have any questions, please ask and I will be sure to clear up some things!  
Oh and I almost forgot! PLEASE, PLEASE R&R! It would mean a lot to me and I promise to send you your own personal day out with the person of your choice.**_

_**/…/**_

LPOV

It took DR. Cullen half an hour to get here and the twins were too weak to do anything. Bella was feeding them bottles of blood mixed with milk, it was keeping them this strong, and I just hoped it would continue on even after it was all gone. They had finally taken on their human forms and both had bruises covering their bodies. Once they were fully humanized Renesmee held Jase in her arms and I held Nessie, they were so tiny, not once did either of them speak. I looked over at Sam and caught on to his thoughts...he thought Jase might make it but he wasn't so sure about Nessie. I scowled at him and he looked mortified and I smirked at that. I was getting good at blocking them from my mind and I was doing so now, I didn't want them to know how much I was attached to these kids.

Nessie kept pacing the room, sometimes going outside and shredding anything that got in her way, when she came back inside she would sit down next to me and we'd just hold the kids. Seth and Jacob hadn't moved, still confused and still dazed. I could tell Jacob and Edward were having a fight in their head I just wish I knew what it was about, and so did everyone else because when Dr. Cullen arrived him and Esme went straight into the kitchen with the twins and kicked everyone out, Ness yelled

"What the Hell are you two fighting about? I can feel you and all the emotions are hurting me, daddy please I'm going crazy as it is, I don't need you keeping things from me!" She was at his side now, holding his hand, trying to gather their conversation. I looked at Sam again, he was frowning. When I looked around I noticed everyone was frowning and I could tell I was being left out of the conversation. Ness ran to my side and asked

"What's wrong with them, what's..." she stopped and then she was turning red with anger, Jasper was quick to her side. Calming her, she was hurt and mad, and she was trying so hard not to rip Jake's head off. Once she was calm enough to speak again, eyes red, she said

"Everyone outside, its time that we got this out and on the table" we all knew she needed a distraction from all the commotion coming from the kitchen. The twins' blood was everywhere and the tearing of their skin was hard to miss when you have super hearing.

When everyone was outside in the clearing we froze, there was nothing left. Trees were thrown all over the place, flowers were ripped and shredded, blown everywhere from the wind. The grass was flat from all the walking and already starting to turn brown. We looked at her and she frowned,

"I guess we have another project ahead of us." I went to her and put a comfort arm around her. She would need all the help she could get, we all knew what happened when her anger truly took hold of her and there was no way we wanted it to happen again, especially since everyone knew that once she was a monster I wouldn't be far behind her. We were more connected than ever and it was as she was my true imprint.

"It's better than destroying hundreds of people!" she half smiled and dropped to the ground, I sat next to her, and one by one we all sat in a circle. I wanted her to start not knowing if I could. We sat there in silence, waiting and praying that the twins would be fine.

RPOV

Dad and Jacob were communicating and I could tell that whatever they were saying was hurting Jake. Daddy was getting mad and everyone was curious as to what was being said. I was already going crazy and this secret was adding to it.

"What the Hell are you two fighting about? I can feel you and all the emotions are hurting me, daddy please I'm going crazy as it is, I don't need you keeping things from me!" I almost screamed. As soon as I took hold of my father's hand I was included in the conversation, he was showing Jacob what happened after him and Seth left. Having this being shone to me from another person's point of view I was just about ready to explode. When I looked around me everyone was frowning, Leah was turning a little red.

"What's wrong with them, what's...?" I asked when I ran over to Leah. I thought she would know the answer but I was wrong, because once I touched her all I saw was black; the pack wasn't including her in their thoughts. This mad me even angrier. "Everyone outside, its time that we got this out and on the table" I couldn't stay there anymore. The thought of my kids bleeding in the other room made me sick, especially when it was so mouth watering. The tearing of the skin made me crave to rip _HIM _into shreds, I'd warn him not too come back, I told him to stay away. And now look what happened, Alice had disappeared, my kids were dying, and I was losing my control, for the third time. I looked at Jake and I had to know and I thought just maybe he should know as well, this was going to be an interesting day.

When everyone walked outside I could see and feel the disapproval from everyone. I had destroyed everything out here. I couldn't stop frowning, I was becoming an outsider again and I didn't want it to happen for the sake of my children.

"I guess we have another project ahead of us." I said feeling Leah putting her arm around me, trying to comfort me. I knew Leah wanted me to start, I could feel it off of her. I looked at Seth and said

"So how have you been, _he_ feeding you?" I asked the question she wanted to know most. I had said the word he with such hatred I felt the sting hitting me too.

"Yeah, we've been ok, but it's been hard especially for Jacob since he imprinted. You should have seen him Ness, he was dead the whole time, of course I was dead too but I tried to live on!" he bowed his head, fighting a conversation with Jake. I could tell _he_ didn't want me to know what he was like while they were away, but I also knew he wanted me to know that he never stopped loving me. I looked at _him_ and growled, his head snapped up and he got my warning. If he wanted to say something then he had to say it himself. There were no secrets this time. I looked back at Seth and smiled.

"You look great. I'm glad your ok and I know your sister loves that. So what have you been doing this past year?" I asked that because I had to know, did he not want me anymore and didn't have the decency to tell me? Was that his intent? To love me then leave me to die, did he realize he imprinted on the wrong person? All these and many more question wanted to emerge, I had to hold them back with everything I had.

"Hunting, keeping watch, running, the usual; Renesmee, enough with the small talk, why don't you just ask us what happened that day!" That came from Jacob, I wanted to cry. His voice was the same, just harder than before. I wanted my old Jacob back and I wanted him this minute. I couldn't ask him that of course and I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"What happened the day of the fire?" It came from Leah, she looked at me and I knew she knew I couldn't do it. Jacob looked at my face, into my eyes, I was lost all over again, and I wanted so badly to go to him and tell him it was ok, but I couldn't, my pride would not allow it. He told the story as he did when he told any of his stories, our stories, with pride and honesty.

"I was sleeping and Seth was trying to cook breakfast, Billy had gone fishing with Charlie. I woke up to the smell of smoke so I went into the kitchen; Seth was trying to put out a small fire he had made. Apparently a pancake was on fire and he thought sticking a towel on it was going to stop it!" he stopped to laugh at the memory, we all looked at Seth and he felt embarrassed, blushing a little as he always did when we were talking about something he did. Seth was always the one to make us laugh; I couldn't help when a small giggle escaped through my lips. Everyone turned to look at me, it was the first time in a year that I had done something normal. I ignored them and slowly brought my gaze back to Jake and he continued "I went to get the extinguisher and when I came back the whole kitchen was on fire, Seth was unconscious and then so was I. All I remember was a blur moving from the corner of my eye, the next this is we woke up to the whole house on fire. A log was about to fall on Seth but I pulled him out of the way seconds before it fell. I dragged him outside where we saw trucks starting to arrive and I heard Ness coming. She had my bike; I'd left it with her when I went to see her the night before." He looked at me and I turned my head into Leah's shoulder, with him talking about the bike, it brought back what we had done that night and I didn't want anyone to know that I remembered.

_*I had been home alone, everyone else had gone hunting and I didn't want to go. I had to finish packing my things because in two days I was moving in with the Blacks and my marriage to Jake was finally going to be complete. He knew I would be alone and decided to visit me, I was more than thrilled to have him keep me company, that night we had made passionate love, he was tender and loving while I was being aggressive and needy. He had filled my hunger with every ounce of his strength. Of course I wanted more but he promised that we had an eternity of together and that every night he would made love to me. Of course this just fueled me more and I got him to make love to me again. I had fallen asleep minutes after and when I awoke an hour later he was gone and my family was just arriving. I didn't even care that they would know what we had done; after all I was married to the man and would soon be living with him. About two hours later I remember waking up and going outside for some air. It was a nightly routine and that's when I spotted his bike, I laughed and decided to bring it to him. That's when daddy told me about the fire and I had hopped on the bike and raced down to La Push. There were fire trucks everywhere, hosing out the place, having my auntie Alice hold me back while they did their job, I couldn't believe it, I was going to lose my Jacob. I started shivering, my tears coming at me in waves.* _

The memory faded and I realized I was biting Leah's shoulder and that she had witnessed my memory of that day. I pulled away from her and shuddered, I licked her wound and it healed instantly. She nodded at me and I knew I was forgiven as I was all the other times I did something. Whenever we were together and memories came, I would end up biting her shoulder in need of comfort. I had just now realized that I'd done this to Jake many times especially when we were making love, this made me cry more.

"Go on. She'll be fine, that was hard, as it was for all of us." It was Jared; he was always there for us, even when we didn't want him to be. I felt a hand in the crook of my back and I turned into the person. My head on his shoulder, hand between our chest, and his arms securely around my waist. It was a quiet for a few minutes before anyone spoke and when someone did it was Jake continuing the story

"We had gotten out the house in the back; I thought it would be kind of strange if we ended up wondering onto the front porch with barely a scratch. We waited in the woods, when we thought it was safe we snuck to the back of the house. We saw all of you standing in front of the house, holding on to one another's strength. We were crouched low, hiding behind a fallen beam, I would have come out but I couldn't, something held me back. I realized that it might be better if we didn't come back, especially when I found this letter." I turned to face Leah; Jake had given her a folded piece of paper. She opened it and read it out loud

"_Boys, don't you ever think of going back home. If you do your precious wife and sister will be in danger, they need to move on and so do you. Ness belongs with me and Leah belongs to my brother. Stay away or the fire won't be the only accident for this family! Death comes knocking"_

"What that hell does that mean?" I asked anger resurfacing once again. Jake held my hand and I felt calmer.

"It means that they had no choice but to stay away!" Leah said this and she went to her brother. I stood up with such quickness that Jake fell back. I kept shaking my head, I knew what it meant but he should have known to trust us more than this.

"You should have trusted us; we're not so weak as to let this scare us. I hate you Jacob Black!" I said and ran for the trees. I didn't know where I was going I just needed to get away. I could hear someone close on my heels, when I turned back I spotted my aunt Alice.

"Don't stop! Were in danger, keep running Ness, go all the way home." She said this to me and I felt another presence, it was scary but yet I could feel part of me knew who the threat was. I was going to stop but my uncle Jasper caught up to me and calmed my wanting and made me run. We ran through the trees, to the house, and never looked back.


	5. Running

Leah

After Nessie ran away the rest of us continued on with the letter. It was kind of strange, who didn't want Jacob and Seth with the rest of us? I didn't know what to think besides the fact that my little brother was home and Jacob would finally help raise Jase and Nessie. I looked at Jacob wishing he could read our minds, but ever since the fire it was as if his mind broke away from us and formed its own link with Seth. I was still in human form while the rest of the pack was in wolf form, I wanted to change but if I did, then it meant leaving Seth. I wasn't done holding him and I knew he felt the same because every time I moved a little he would hold on to me tighter. **-Leah relax, he'll still be here if you change. Remember he's home now and he's not leaving, not unless you want him to-**it was Collin, I guess having the guys come home changed a few things, why was he being so nice? Oh crap I forgot he could read my mind. Damn, damn, damn, I needed to get a hold on my thoughts before anyone thought to use them against me. Crap! **-Sam I'm going for a walk with Seth, I would like some quality time with him if you don't mind. We'll walk toward the Cullen's. I want to check on Ness, I have this strange feeling like something big is happening over there. And Collin, I'm sorry that you have to put up with my thoughts all the time-** Sam nodded and I watched as everyone walked away, Collin being the first to leave.

We were already in the trees when I finally spoke.

"The letter, it's kind of strange. I mean I don't know anybody who would want to hurt either of us, wolves or vampires. Not even the Volturi would do something like this, sneaky you know; they would have come right out. Do you have any ideas?" he looked very thoughtful throughout all I said. I needed to know what he was thinking no matter what his thoughts were.

"Right before I was knocked out, I saw something, no someone. He was big so I knew it wasn't a girl and his voice was deep, he was talking to someone, another boy, he was big but not as big as the other guy. They kept calling each other brother but I couldn't tell if they were blood or not. He didn't want either of you hurt so we left; we were going to come back after the "accident" cooled down. We saw all of you in the meadow and thought it was the perfect time, but then we saw you and Ness protecting something and Jacob didn't want to chance an attack so we left. I was pissed because I didn't want to wait anymore I've missed you and mom and dad so much."

"I missed you too, so much; life here isn't the same without you! Does Jacob know about what you just told me?"

"Yea I told him about a month after we left. That's when I remembered what happened in the fire. I don't remember specifics, just what I told you. And back in the meadow, the conversation between me and Jacob, he didn't want me telling you anything but I did. He also didn't want Ness knowing about his suffering, he thought it would be too much on her and he could tell she hates him, it kills him you know." I didn't know what to say to this. I wasn't going to tell Seth about Ness because then Jacob would know and that was not an option. I wanted things to go back to normal.

I stopped suddenly; the scent filling my nose was strange I had never smelt it before. It was so familiar though, as if I was around it my whole life. Seth had just caught on as well and was bearing his teeth.

"It's the same smell from the night of the fire." I sniffed once again, it was wolf but not the kind of the pack, the twins, or regular wolfs in the woods. It was much older and stronger, with a hint of pine. **-Sam we need you now. There's something here and I can't tell what it is-we'll be right there-** I knew this was strange but I just hoped that they could make out the smell.

Everyone including Jacob got here. The smell was still around but it was less noticeable now, I hoped they could catch on to it. Once here they changed to human form and put on the clothes they had brought. The first to catch on to the smell was Sam and Jacob. And slowly the rest of them caught on. Through me, Sam and the rest of the pack smelled it when I first caught on to it.

"That's exactly what it smells like Leah, wolf, pine, and more dangerous than us. How about we head over to the Cullen's, the smell seems to be going that way." He didn't have to tell me twice, we all raced toward the house hoping that Ness was okay.

RPOV

After we got to the house, Auntie Alice, uncle Jasper, and me went down into our basement. It was the safest place in the whole house. Something was following us and it didn't smell like anyone I've ever met, it wasn't safe. I could hear footsteps upstairs, but no voices. With my hearing I could tell there were two of them, but what they wanted with me I did not know, this had to be about Jacob and Seth. I'm so worried about my babies right now that I don't care if I get caught; I just want them to stay safe.

I looked over at my aunt; she was hugging Jasper, soaking up his strength. What was she so scared about, I had to know. I crept over to them and asked

"What is it? I've never seen you like this before, not even when talking about the Volturi."

"I don't know what it is. It's not a vampire because I can't see it and that frightens me. Nessie, when you attacked me I ran far away and I got my sight back; it showed you running back home. I was glad that I saw it because I can keep an eye on you. But the moment your future disappeared I got scared so I ran after you. On my way I called Jasper, all he had to do was feel my emotions and he was on the way."

"I'm sorry I attacked you. I didn't mean too, I don't know what got into me! I'm just glad I didn't hurt …" I stopped. I couldn't continued, I may not have hurt her but I did hurt my own children. My head snapped up when I heard Jacob and Leah calling my name.

The three of us ran upstairs to see the whole pack there including someone I didn't recognize. I walked over to Leah and she took me in her embrace, I couldn't believe he wasn't gone already.I sat down on the couch with her; I could see in Jacob's eyes that he wanted to be in Leah's position.

"Who is he?" I asked my voice a little shaky.

"I'm right here. I'm Jeremi, and I'm looking for Carlisle. I was about to knock when I was rudely attacked" his voice was soft and sounded very much like Emmitt's.

"Carlisle is down in LA Push. We'll take him to you, but first you'll tell me how you know him." Aunt Alice said this as strong as she could manage. It wasn't a choice but a command and so Jeremi did as he was told.

"Carlisle is my brother and the rest you'll learn when I am with him." I stood up and walked outside, the other's followed and then we were all off running down to La Push.


	6. Thanks

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't been able to update anything new; my computer at home has been acting up. Along with Fanfiction, for some strange reason I couldn't access any of my stories. But here is the newest chapter and I hope you enjoy.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, just what I decided to do with each of them. The characters belong to the brilliant writer of S.M and I thank everyday that she had that dream.**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think, I really need to know what you people think or I'm not even going to bother continuing this story. Ideas are welcomed for the next three chapters so I hope to see what you guys say.**_

_**/…/**_

RPOV

When we got to the clearing there was no sound. I couldn't tell what was happening in the house, I didn't smell blood and I didn't hear the tearing. What did that mean, were they dead or were they alive? I couldn't stand the wait so me and Leah rushed ahead of the others and arrived at the house just as Grandpa, Grandma, and Billy came out of the house. Leah took hold of Jase and I took hold of my daughter, they were perfect and healthy. I didn't know what it meant, were they going to live, or, were they living there last moments? We looked at Grandpa for assurance and when he nodded the tears flowed freely between us two.

"Thank-you so much, Grandpa, I don't know what I would I have done if they…" I couldn't even bring myself to the idea of living my life without them. He hugged me slightly so as to not wake up the baby and I gratefully returned it. Shortly behind us the rest followed including my parents. Leah and I walked inside leaving everyone else outside; I decided it was time that Jacob knew about the twins. I mean he knew they were family he just didn't know how well into our family they were. I looked over at Leah and she smiled, she knew what I was thinking, she always did.

I handed her Nessie and walked outside, everyone was gathered around Jeremi and Grandpa. I wanted to know what was going on; I walked over to my father and pulled on his arm.

"Daddy, what's going on? Is that man really Grandpa's brother?"

"Yes he is. But you don't have to worry about that all you have to worry about are the twins. Now go back inside, take Jacob and Seth with you" I didn't know what to say, I had just been given a command by my father, I had to do it. I walked over to Jacob and Seth and motioned to them to follow me into the house.

LPOV

Once Ness left the house, the twins began to stir; they always knew when their mommy was gone. Jase yelped and Nessie let out a soft cry, and together they began to come alive. They were feeding off one another in hopes of gaining enough of their own strength to open their eyes. I knew the genes from their father's side were working. They were healing much, much faster than they were before Carlisle worked on them.

I didn't always like the Cullen's but I was glad that I did now, or else I would really end up alone. Ness was always there for me and that's why I'm now supporting her in this decision about the twins. Jacob should know but it was best if she told him on her own time.

I didn't know what to do, they woke up and Ness was outside getting Jacob and Seth. I put the kids in the playpen then went to the backdoor; the three were coming back so I went back into the living room. But when I walked back into the room they weren't the babies I had left behind but two red-brown pups wrestling each other. When they heard me walk up to them they stopped the playing and started jumping against the side, they wanted attention, as always.

I heard the back door open and close and I knew that Ness was about to make the decision that would either hurt her or save her. I just hoped she didn't regret it in the end.

_**/…/**_

_**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I thought it was better this way. I also wanted to give you guys something since I haven't been posting. I thought you guys might like a new chapter no matter how small or big, I promise that the next chapter will be much longer.**_

_**Remember: Please review and tell me what you think, I really need to know or I'm not even going to bother continuing this story. Ideas are **_welcomed _**for the next three chapters so I hope to see what you guys say.**_


	7. Puppies?

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't been able to update anything new; my computer at home has been acting up. Along with Fanfiction, for some strange reason I couldn't access any of my stories. But here is the newest chapter and I hope you enjoy.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, just what I decided to do with each of them. The characters belong to the brilliant writer of S.M and I thank everyday that she had that dream.**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think, I really need to know what you people think or I'm not even going to bother continuing this story. Ideas are welcomed for the next two chapters so I hope to see what you guys say.**_

_**/…/**_

RPOV

I walked into the living room finding Leah bent over the playpen, she was petting pups. Pups! They were just fine, completely healed and ready to take on the world again. I didn't want to know what Grandpa did to make them all better; all I remember was skin being torn and blood thrown everywhere. I walked over to Leah and picked up one of the pups, when they were in wolf form I could never tell which one was which; they were identical.

"So did you tell them" Leah had asked me looking over my shoulder at Jacob and Seth. I could tell she mostly meant Jacob, after all he was the father. I shook my head and sat down on the couch, Leah sat next to me, and the guys sat on the other half. Seth was the first to speak

"So when did you guys get puppies?" I had to smile at that, he always had the tendency to notice what was right in front of you.

"Seth you were always the one to make me laugh when times were hard." I said still with the smile on my face. Leah gave a small push to my shoulder, of course she didn't want the small talk; she wanted to see the action. I looked at her and growled, she just laughed then sighed when she saw the frown on my face.

"Seth, the pups came to us about five in half months ago. There's a girl and a boy, but at the moment we can't tell which one's which. Would you guys like to hold them?" My breath caught on the last part to what she had said. I looked at her and growled; I knew it was time but I really wished it wouldn't. Seth jumped up and said

"Hell yea!" of course he'd want to, they were pups and he loved the innocent things in life. I smiled again and handed him the fur ball on my lap. I sat and watched as Leah got up and handed the other fur ball to Jacob. The instant his hands touched the fur ball I knew he felt the connection, his head snapped up to meet my eyes.

"They're so cute, what are their names?" Seth was on the floor acting like the mutt he was inside, I smiled and said

"Well, Jase and Nessie; you'll be surprised at what they could do!" Leah said with a half smile, she was trying to let them into our lives, and she knew the way to do that was through the kids.

"Yea, well could you show me?" Leah got up and went to the bath room, when she came out she was in wolf form. She trotted over to Seth and licked the pup. She looked at me then stomped her paw on the floor three times, meaning she was with Jase and Jacob had Nessie.

"Jase, mommy wants you to change, can you do that?" I said this with my sweet voice. He always listens when I sweet talked him. Before anyone knew what was happening, there was a little boy lying in front of Leah. He was giggling and pulling on her legs, she licked him again and he giggled louder. I walked over and took Nessie from Jacob, placing her on the floor next to her brother, a minute went by and there were two babies on the floor giggling and torturing Leah. I laughed and she looked up at me, I tried to control my expressions but it was pointless.

Seth slowly stood up and went to stand next to Jacob, he was still sitting down. What was running through his mind? They saw what the kids did, so now what were they going to do? I stood up and took my place back on the couch. My laughing stopped and Leah left to change. When she came back in she picked up the kids, handing me Nessie, Leah always held Jase.

The guys looked totally confused, as they should; they just saw pups turn into babies. There was also no mistaking that they looked too much like me and Jacob, they were too quiet.

"Can you please say something I'm dying here?" Leah said it, but for a minute I thought I was the one who did.

"What do you want us to say? We just saw to pups turn into babies, I mean it's normal but we're adults there months. Not to mention they look real close to Jake, except for her, she looks like Ness." Seth was doing the talking but I could tell that Jacob was basically telling him what to say. The room was quiet for a minute, the silence hurt again. Jase squealed and I started to laugh, it stopped when I saw what he wanted. He had his arms out stretched to Seth and he was already turning into the fur ball.

"Jase no!" I said this sharply and the transformation stopped, he looked at me then started to cry. I didn't want my son wanting them but Jake was his father and Seth his godfather. I switched babies with Leah and held on to Jase, I rocked him and patted his bottom. He always stopped crying when I rocked him like this and I knew it would work now, no matter how much he didn't want to be in my arms.

"Mommy's sorry Jase baby, she didn't mean to yell, shhhhh baby." When he was done crying I sat him on my lap and looked up at Jake. My eyes were locked on his and I spoke the truth

"I found out I was pregnant a month after the fire. I loved you so much that there was no way I was going to give them up, in any form. Besides everyone would have killed me! I was like mom in this department, I didn't go the whole nine months; I went about four. Leah is their godmother and I made Seth godfather since he was your best friend and Leah's brother. Leah wanted us to remember him so I name Jase after Seth's middle name. Nessie looked like me and I wanted them to remember you, us, so I named her Nessie. It's what you always called me when we were together! They started to shift when they were three months, I knew they were special. About an hour everyday Grandpa and Billy take the kids down to the shore and study them." It was the truth and I didn't feel the need explaining anything else to them, not now anyway.

"So they were who you were protecting in the meadow?"

"We thought you guys were going to attack us and the first thing on our minds is the kids. We protect them before anything." Leah said this with compassion and harshness. She wanted to get the message that if they hurt the kids in anyway, they would be sorry.

"Renesmee" he had never called me by my name. It was always Ness. "I don't know what to say, or do. They are ours right, of course they are. But I need time to be home, to see my friends, and rebuild my relationship with my dad. Gain people's trust, convince you that I'm back and I'm not leaving. It's hard enough knowing you hate me but this, them, it's too much." There he had spoken the truth and now, now it was my turn.

"Listen to me Jacob Black; if you want your life back then the thing to do is start with is these kids. The most important thing to anyone especially your father is them. No one cares about anything more than these kids and whatever happens to them determines everyone's life. The only way I'll ever love you again…" I stopped when the back door opened and everyone came into the living room.

LPOV

I was not expecting Jake to say that, how could he not want these kids. I thought he loved Ness and this family, although I did understand him wanting to be a part of this family before he became a father. So far he was still in the middle on my list, I couldn't decide if I should let him in or keep him out. All I knew is that he deserved a chance knew what she was about to say and I couldn't let her do it. He was home and they belonged together as a family, I wouldn't let her ruin this by her anger so I called the pack. Thankfully they all decided to come into the room and they knew everything that was happening. Sometimes I was glad about this "link" between us; it was a lot easier to tell them things, like this past hour for instance. I stood up, holding Ness, and walked over to Sam handing him her.

"Hey sweet girl, have you been good for your mommy?" he said it with care I knew he'd be a great father. He looked at me then and smiled brighter, I knew why. My cousin had found out she was pregnant a week ago and by the looks of it she looked about a month, Carlisle would visit her three times a day plus if she called him. I was glad that we were really all becoming a family, looking at the kids made me want to have them myself, the only problem was the guy I was destined to have them with didn't feel the same. Crap! He's probably reading my thought now. I'm just going to stop thinking.

…

"So what do you guys think of the two youngsters?" Jared asked taking Jase, he needed the baby to help keep him calm.

"Well, I love them and accept them without hesitation. Jacob on the other hand doesn't know what to think but I can feel that he already loves them. I think he just needs a little time to get everything else in his life in order before taking on this new responsibility" Seth said staring at Jake the whole time.

…

"You are crazy," Jared said as he headed for Jake.

_**/…/**_

_**Remember: Please review and tell me what you think, I need to know or I'm not even going to bother continuing this story. Ideas are **_welcomed _**for the next three chapters so I hope to see what you guys say.**_


	8. Damage Control

_**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think, I really need to know what you people think or I'm not even going to bother continuing this story. Ideas are welcomed for the next chapter so I hope to see what you guys say.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, just what I decided to do with each of them. The characters belong to the brilliant writer of S.M and I thank everyday that she had that dream.**_

_**I can see that this story is getting some reviews but it would mean a lot to me if I could reach my goal of 100. I chose this because I will be 19 next month and it's a wish of mine. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.**_

_**/…/**_

RPOV

Everyone was outside watching and waiting for Jared to have Jacob outside. I was shocked when the pack turned on him; I expected them to try to reason with him not just attack. We were all outside now, and everyone had formed in a circle around him. I laughed a little at the sight; Jacob looked like death really was after him. He also looked like he was going to put his tail between his legs and whimper. He looked so cute like this but I knew that the pack just wanted to teach him a lesson.

"I want a go at him first" Mom said this, everyone nodded and before I knew it she pounced on him. Not even a second later Jacob was on the floor, blood gushing from his nose. My smile faded and before I knew it dad was on him and Jake ended up with a broken arm. The blood from my face drained, I couldn't move, I was lost what were they doing to him? I just stood there watching as my aunts and uncles had their turn, my grandparents would talk to him, violence was never their thing. I looked over at Leah and she was in the same state as me, I bent me head and whispered to my children. They were crying from all the chaos and nothing I said calmed them down.

Icouldn't stand this anymore, I may hate them man but I knew deep down that my love for him was still there. I had just been hurt enough to not let it float to the surface like I truly wanted it too.Leah and I ran to him, tears stung my eyes as I fought back the urge to attack my family, Jake was half dead. How was I ever going to fix this one?

"Ness, Leah, get out of the way. I don't want to hurt anyone, especially the kids, but the mongrel does not want Jase and Nessie. I know he wants to gain the rest of his life back first but that's no excuse for not wanting the kids in the process." Jared yelled. I stood up and I got into a crouching position, I looked at the pack and growled

"If you want him you'll have to go through me, he's had enough for one day. Leave him alone, he may deserve a beating but he doesn't deserve to be dead and that's what he'll be if you guys get a hold of him!" I looked down at Jake, touching his leg and sent a secret message to him only. **-Jacob, I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen. I guess we're even now, but I guess some damage control is in order for us. Like I said before, the kids are number one to everyone, if you want them back start with your children!"-** His eyes opened slightly as he looked at me. He was tearing inside not only physically but emotionally. I tried to smile for him but when his pain rushed into me; I couldn't help but cry out in pain. He was taking a little longer to heal and I guess only time would heal all wounds.

"Ness, we don't want to hurt you, just give us one hit at him and everything will be fine, he won't die" it was Sam, how could he say that. I could see the doubt in his eyes, he wasn't sure Jacob would survive and he really didn't care. I looked at my family and then at the pack, I wasn't going to lose him a second time. I looked at my father and he nodded with understanding, none of them would help in the fight. I looked down at my children, handing them to my mother I returned into my downward position. I would love them my whole life, but I needed them safe more than myself.

"Bring it on, Mongrel"

LPOV

I knew something would happen to Jake but I didn't expect them to all jump on him. Ness was feeling the same way, she couldn't believe it either, they were killing him and no one cared. What shocked me the most was all the love pouring out of Ness, I was glad she was finally getting over the hurt but I just wished it was different. Ness was facing Sam and Jared, they were going to fight I had a feeling. I looked over at Collin, pleading for help from him. He just sat there, in wolf form, staring at the floor. I guess me imprinting didn't mean a thing; I guess the pack was more important. **-Leah…I don't know what to say…this won't work-** He tried to make it sound nice, but no way was it ever nice to lose someone you loved. My heart was once again broken for the second time and I wasn't sure I was going to get over it, I fazed right there, shredding my clothing.

"Bring it on, Mongrel" I heard her say.

Trotting over to stand next to Ness, I tore myself from the pack forming my own bond. I knew that I was on my own and I knew that there would be no turning back, I lost everything in that moment and the damage was just too great. She patted my head and I sent her my thoughts, she froze and shed a tear, I would fight with her. I bared my teeth and growled. I could see Seth coming next to me and I just wanted him to go and be safe, but Jake and Seth had something greater than even the love I have for my brother and the love Ness had for Jake.

"We don't want to fight Ness; we just want a kick at Jacob. He needs to understand that hurting those kids in any means will report in his ass being torn to shreds."

"He didn't say he didn't want them, he just said that he didn't want to be a father NOW, which meant that eventually he'll want the role. Why can't you just talk with him like grandma and grandpa is going to do, why do you have to revert to fighting? Well it's too late now, this is war"

"Is this what you want Leah, to have us fighting again and have us taken from their lives, from your life?" I knew he was pleading with me, he still cared but it was what I wanted. He asked because he knew that I truly was nothing to them. I nodded and each of them fazed, me still baring my teeth was about to launch when I heard a faint whisper.

_**/…/**_

_**Remember: Please review and tell me what you think, I need to know or I'm not even going to bother continuing this story. Ideas are **_welcomed _**for the next three chapters so I hope to see what you guys say.**_


	9. Safe or Dead?

_**A/N—**_**sorry it's taken me a while to post a new chapter. I've been really busy with school and community things. But I hope you've been patient and understanding. I'll try to update more often.**

**LPOV**

The baby's were trying to get to us, but I could see that Bella was doing everything in her power to hold them back. Edward and Bella should really get them out of her, for their own safety and ours. I knew that while they were here Ness and I would worry constantly. I didn't have much time to get this to them since before I knew it the fight had begun.

I was on the ground pinned by Sam, but that didn't last long as Ness pulled him off. I jumped up and went after him, not knowing that Quill and Embry were coming at me from behind. I had Sam by the tail and was about to throw him when I felt a claw in my leg. I let go of Sam and turned to face my attacker; Embry. The three were now circling me so I took the time to look around me. Ness was fighting Paul, Jared, and Brady. Collin was standing back in horror and I could see that the Cullen's wanted to jump in to help.

I was glad that I wasn't apart of the pack anymore, it meant that I could attack them without notice. I had picked up on "new tricks" last week when Ness and I went to La Push beach with some of her friends. I had locked them in a place in the back of my mind; I knew the guys would never find the information there. I looked at Sam and Quill; they were next to each other while Embry was on the other side.

I pretended to stumble a bit, that I was failing in strength. So when Embry jumped at me I rolled to the side and through my paw out. It caught him in the back and blood grazed his fur and the ground. I barked once and then I had Quill pinned and Sam on my back. I stood up on my hind legs and fell back on him, then walked a little away from the three.

I looked toward Ness and saw that she was doing ok by herself but she was so tiny I couldn't help but want her to be safe. She was protecting so much more than Jacob; she was protecting me and her heart. I knew she hated Jacob, and that she wasn't ready to take him back, but she lost him once and she wasn't going to do it again. I could feel the emotions around me and in a way it was weighing me down but it only drove me hard to fight for what was right.

I could feel her heart; it was beating a little too fast, even for her. She was over working herself even if she didn't realize it; I had to slow her down. Besides wanting to protect what was right, we were both pissed that everyone else thought it was their place to protect what wasn't theirs.

Ok so Jacob deserved a little slap and punch, but he did not deserve to almost die. But them doing this to him, they were taking away his chance of ever becoming a true father. It was Ness' place to get him to see the light no one else's, of course I'd help. I was there with her through everything, we are a part of each other and no one can break that.

With me being distracted, Quill saw the opportunity to attack and he got me by the neck. I could feel the blood and so I whined. I may be many things but when I got hurt it still hurt like hell.

**RPOV**

Quill or I think its Quill, had snuck up on Leah and sank his teeth into her neck. She whined and I felt her pain. I looked over at Uncle Jasper and saw him passed out, if vampires could pass out, on the ground. He was shaking and I could tell all our feelings were causing him greater pain, this hurt me and I felt like crying. My family was suffering and falling apart all because _Him, _once again I was becoming the one thing I never wanted. I looked over at Jacob, he was starting to heal, I was glad for that, but not as fast as he should have been. I could feel him slipping away; I was going to lose him when I had just gotten him back. I could feel the fire turning in my stomach, it was worst than last time.

How could the pack even think that they had the right to torture him this way? They were my kids and he was my husband; _Husband_. The word sent butterflies to my stomach and need rushed through my veins. He was mine to deal with, not theirs. He may have deserved a hit or two but not this, this was not right. I wished my, our, kids didn't have to see this, it was always going to stick with them, everything always did.

Something made me fall into my knees and when I looked up I saw a figure coming my way. I tried to speak but nothing would come out. My vision blurred and I saw Brady attack. I was too weak and he took me down, I could feel my arm being ripped open and I yelled out in pain. I was close to loosing my vision when he was pulled away from me. I couldn't tell what did it, until I saw Collin. He was nuzzling the side of my cheek, a smile formed and then it faded as the pain took over.

I looked at my arm and saw that it was ripped over and I was loosing blood too fast to be alive for long.

"Ness…Come on stay with me, come on baby!" It was my mother; she was holding my head in her lap. Everyone was gathered around me, it was hard to breathe and when I tried to talk, another cry escaped.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Sam's voice was weak and it cracked. He was crying and I didn't have to see it to know it. I could feel the twins on either side of me. When I moved my head to look up at him, I fell into unconsciousness, not knowing what the afterlife held in store for someone like me.

**LPOV**

She was fading and she was fading fast, I could feel the doctor. He was closer than I thought he was and I was glad. He was the best doctor in town and I was glad that he over saw our health.

Ness and Jacob were rushed inside and there was no time wasted in tending to them. I could tell it was going to be a close call as to their lives, neither one of them were healing like they should and they were losing too much blood. I was about to go inside with the kids when I saw something move from the corner of my eye.

When I turned my head to my left I saw a young man stumbling my way. He was in rags and was bleeding in small areas. I ran over to him and caught him just as he was about to fall, I could see now that he was bleeding from a gash on his head and a rip from shoulder to elbow. It was as if he was attacked, he had almost the same cuts that Ness had, and it was strange.

"Are you ok? What's your name? Where did you come from?" I asked him. I know I shouldn't badger him with questions but his timing to everything happening was really weird and nothing around here happened on accident. We always knew what was happening. He looked at me confused and only gave three words

"I don't know!" he looked scared after that and so I brought him inside. I knew it wasn't a good idea what with vampires inside but I had to get to the bottom of this. Time was running out.

-Stranger-

This was a perfect plan and it was the perfect time. Renesmee could die any minute and Jacob is too hurt to really help anyone. The packs falling apart and the vampires are emotional. The seer is blinded for now and the empathy is too wound up to feel anything else. This is the perfect time to get my plan into action.

The kids are vulnerable and they wouldn't mind trusting someone they didn't know. After all they are too young to learn anything useful. Since everyone is concentrating on the half-ling, no one would realize the twins were missing. I'm sure my wife would love them, she always wanted kids. The smell of the dog that's helping me to the others smells really bad, I just hope the smell doesn't knock me out before I could further my plan.

Were right outside the door now and my excitement is mounting, I can't wait to see what their reactions are when they see me. I just hope I'm strong enough to continue this lie, well half-lie anyway.

_**A/N— **_**So what did you guys think? Will Renesmee survive or will she perish? Will Jacob be able to save himself or will he fall to his knees? Will the new man reveal who he really is or will he stick with amnesia?**

**Please review and tell me what you think! I'm kind of running out of ideas to put in so please review and give me some ideas!**


	10. Aftershock

**I am SO S very sorry about not updating, it's only because I had seen that no one had commented on the last chapter I posted up. But I decided I couldn't let you guys suffer anymore; I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Another reason I hadn't uploaded anything new is because I have been swimming in work for senior year, I have officially 2 weeks left of school. I am so excited! My birthday is also this week so I'm sorry if I'm a little slow on updating another chapter. But I promise to upload another one before the end of the week, who knows if I get more reviews I just might upload two.**

**And I thought that I had uploaded something, sorry for not checking. But here it is, another chapter, enjoy!**

RPOV:

I could hear them talking about me. Mumbles and incomplete sentences, my hearing was fading along with everything else. Grandpa was saying something about needing more blood; Dad was saying something about more human food, and Mom just holding my hand. She was whispering soothing words into my ear whenever she heard my heart falter; Dad would join in whenever he and grandpa weren't talking about what I needed. I tried concentrating on the words Mom said to me but I could only make out some things like,

"Okay...Baby...Make...Fine...Need you." Her voice wasn't the same strong one I grew up knowing, it was hurt and cracked. She was on the edges of breaking down, but she was strong and I knew even if I died she would not break. And I was thankful for that because she would be the glue that kept our family together.

Who was she trying to fool? I could feel my heart slowing down even second and I knew so could everyone else in the house. The blood from my body was draining at an alarming speed and it was due to the fact that my heart beat twice as fast as a werewolves' and there's beat faster than a humans.

Why did I have to be so different? Why couldn't I have been born human and why couldn't I have fallen for a normal boy? Why couldn't I just have accepted Jacob back into my life? These were the questions in my head now and I didn't know how to get rid of them. And if I survived, what would these questions do to me, to our family?

Grandpa was working fast on my arm, stitching it and having Leah lick the spot. Sometimes the combination would work and sometimes they didn't. I wished they would stop trying to save my life, I wished they would concentrate on Jacob more. He was the one who really needed it, he would survive and I would die. His heart was very weak but it was growing strong with every breath he took.

He would make it out of this, and I was glad for that. I was glad because my children will have him as their father, he would raise them to conquer the world. He will love them like no other. The pack would no loner be in the twins' lives and it was hard for my family to get close because they thirsted for my children's blood. Of course they can control them, but at times it's very hard and I could see them struggle with it, it's why I try never to stay home.

Jacob let out a scream and it cut me open. He was in pain but that would all be over soon, he would be better and he would be the best father in the world. I opened my eyes and tried to focus in on his face. My eye sight was almost gone and I was glad when it cleared for a moment. In that moment I snapped a picture of Jacob's face when I saw that he wasn't in pain but in bliss.

"Jacob..." it was the only thing I could say before my heart stopped and my world turned black. I was finally at rest with myself and the world.

LPOV:

We all heard it. Her heart stopped. She was gone and we would all blame ourselves. I sunk to my knees and cried openly, she was gone. The only person who had ever cared for me, no matter how big of a bitch I was, was this girl. I had no one now; the only thing keeping me sane was the fact that I would now be a mother model for the twins. I knew none of the vamps would do it and so I was left to do it.

Jacobs's heart grew stronger and I knew he'd make it, and he would be father to the twins. He would for the sake of Ness; he loved her with everything no matter how much she hated him. They were apart of her and he wouldn't loose her a second time.

The new guy says he doesn't remember anything since last week. He came here on vacation with his wife; they were planning on staying with a friend. But he says he doesn't remember where the place is at. He said a bunch of other things but I'm too much in pain to remember them.

Collin's sitting next to me right now and he keeps glancing over at me, why can't he leave me be? Why can't they all leave me be? I can't stay here anymore, I can feel the shift over taking me and I don't want to stop it. I'm a wolf now and so I start to run, when I glance behind me I find the twins there. There silent now, I guess either they're too broken or it was a moment of growth for them. I don't want to turn them away so I lead the way to the beach, the cool air should help us all.

-Stranger-

The half ling is dead now, which mean the twins are free to take. It would be the greatest feeling ever to see their faces when they realized who I was and that I was the one who took them. This will make Seth and Jacob realize that I mean business. They believed everything I told them, ha these mutts are brainless. All though in some way I do feel bad, but not enough to stop what I'm doing. Sure he's my nephew and these people are his friends, he still needs to realize that I don't play around. Thinking about it, I've realized that I have a bit of time before somebody realizes who I am. Until than I can plan how to kidnap the twins and get out of here, these people are giving me a headache.

Everyone's in mourning for the half ling. Nobody's really paying attention to me except the mind reader. He keeps starring. Maybe the fact that he can't read my mind is bothering him. I could sneak out and follow the twins out to the beach where they are with the Beta bitch. I can create some distraction to get her to run back and I'll just grab them and run. But this could be a lesson for me. I can gain their trust so they won't think it's me when I do take them. I guess it's enough to stay for a day or two, just until I could get my hands on the twins. The pixie looks like she's actually in pain; I guess not being able to see anything about me is a bummer too. I can't wait for the real fun to begin.


	11. Who am I?

_**A/N-**_**So NO ONE told me if they liked the last chapter or not, so I am completely sad. Was it good or bad, should I make changes to it or not? I have so much in my head but anyway I can't let you guys pay for **

**I am so excited! My birthday is tomorrow so I'm sorry if I'm a little slow on updating another chapter. But I promise to upload another one before the end of the week, who knows if I get more reviews I just might upload two. So here it is, another chapter, enjoy!**

RPOV:

I was floating over my family. They were all gathered around me, mourning. How could I do this to them, to my children, to Jacob? My Jake. We had just found each other again and now it was all over. If I could cry then I would be creating a river. My body was white and slightly blurry. I wanted to stay here longer but I knew I wasn't going to be able too. My life here on Earth was over and now I would spend eternity in heaven waiting for those in my life to join me.

Willingly I let myself go. I had no reason truly to stay her in the after life, I had no unfinished business. I knew that everyone would make it without me, everyone had someone. I looked ahead of me and I saw the light, he was calling to me and I didn't mind answering.

Heaven was nothing like I expected it to be. Mom and Dad always read my stories about it, preparing me for the day my body was too old to live on. I would be going to Heaven one day and so I was prepared. The things I had heard about Heaven always led me to believe it to be a place of happy things. But I was wrong. My heaven wasn't happy at all, it held no flowers or clouds, no wings and white dresses, no smiles and grand places. GOD was no where to be seen, no angles floated around me doing their job, and no where did I see the Burt.

Burt was my old collie. Dad had surprised me by bringing him home to us on my seventh birthday. Mom was annoyed with the thing so she had put him outside for the first week. No one had expected him to get loose. He was just a puppy, a year; he had his whole life to live. But he had gotten hit by a car and so we never got another dog.

Instead my heaven was dark and dry, hot and depressing. My heaven was definitely not heaven it was hell.

"Megan" I turned around, why wasn't I floated or flying anymore. I was walking, I had legs. Legs! No, now I believe I'm not in heaven or hell, I'm on Earth. Someone had called out my name, no not my name, but the name of the body I took over.

"Megan where the hell have you been; we've been looking for you everywhere, one minute your home and the next your m.i.a" Someone said as they pulled my arm and spun me around. He was about my age, or the age of my body. He had short brown hair and soft gray eyes; they reminded me of my uncle Jaspers. His features where soft but you could tell he was hard and unloved, his face still held a baby look to it that could kill the hearts of any woman. His muscled were bigger than uncle Emmitt's. He was a good foot taller than me and for some reason my body reacted to his.

My arms encircled his neck and my feet brought me closer to him, there was no space between us now. What was I doing, I was a married woman with children. I shouldn't be doing this I should be trying to get back home to them, not engaging in this. His arms came around my waist and pulled me closer to him. We started swaying to the music and I was getting far too hot.

We danced for a while. I hadn't noticed the time until I looked at my watch. My watch, no not mine, I would never wear one. My partner dragged me off the floor and out the door into the night.

"Megan. Why the hell are you here? You should be on a plane"

"A plane?" my voice was soft, innocent and child like. It wasn't me and I don't think I'll ever get over it. I wish I had my own voice back, at least it sounded tough and strong. This voice wouldn't scare anyone. But my voice wasn't that important right now, it was what he said. Why would I be on a plane?

"Remember you're going to visit your father and his new wife in Washington, Forks was the town. You were supposed to leave about an hour ago." How could I explain to this man what I didn't know and what I did know? How could I ask him all the questions I had if I didn't even know what they were yet. He grabbed my arm and started dragging my toward a pick-up truck. It was old, kind of like Mom's old red Chevy.

"I guess we'll have to rebook it and this time I'm going to have to go with you. And I don't care what you say I'm going" what was I too say. All I knew was my name, I was close with this man, and I was supposed to leave for Forks an hour ago. Hopping into the passage seat he hopped into the driver's side. Where was he taking me? I would have asked but I didn't trust the man to tell me the truth even if he was doing it on his own.

During the drive, I took the time to reflect on my new look. I was wearing a skirt that ended mid thigh, leather. I had on a purple tank-top and a leather jacket on. I had purple flip flops on accompanied by black nail polish on my toenails and nails. My hair was to my shoulders in different color curls; black, blue, purple, and brown. I had no baby fat, I could see by the way I looked and felt. I felt light but so strong. I saved my face for last.

Flipping open the mirror I looked at the face I had stolen. It was probably in the late teens, I'd say around eighteen. Same age I would be if I had my own body. The skin was perfectly tan and beautiful. To me it was a cross between Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice. The only difference was I had bright blue eyes and my hair matched neither of them. My eyes were surrounded by a ton of black eye liner, making them look bluer than they already were and difference color purples for eye shadow. To anyone else I would be the girl they knew but to myself I was plain old Renesmee Charlie Cullen-Black.

This was going to be my new life and all I wanted was my old one. I sighed, closed the mirror and sat back. The strange man was singing along to a song I had never heard before. Could things get any worse?

_**A/N- **_**So you know you want to review…I'll love you forever and I'll be sure to add you into the mix. You know you want to have steaming nights with my mystery men and a broken Jake. **


	12. ANchallenge

**A/N**

**NO, this is not another chapter for the story. Sorry to disappoint you guys, but I don't know when the next chapter will be up.**

**I'm experiencing some writers block here and so I thought I'd leave it up to the fans to write the next chapter.**

My email address is bvelazquezhccs at 

**I can't wait to see what you guys create, don't worry I will make sure that you get all the credit for the chapter.**

_**Expectations**_

**Has to be at least 2, 000 words**

**Must include at least three of the original characters and one of the new characters**

**Has to include both settings, Forks and the new mystery place**

**Has to include either someone new or something new**

**It does not matter if there is mature content or not. Have fun with the chapter and I can't wait to see what you come up with.**

**Good luck to everyone who decided to try it out. Maybe I'll even chose two works. Hope you guys have a good day and ill be getting in contact with you guys soon.**


	13. Answers Part 1

_**A/N-**_**So NO ONE told me if they liked the last chapter or not, so I am completely sad. Was it good or bad. I have so much in my head but anyway I can't let you guys pay so here's another chapter.**

**I am so excited! My birthday is this weekend. I promise to upload another one before the end of the week, if I get more reviews I just might upload 2. So here it is, another chapter, enjoy!**

RPOV:

Megan, its hard to believe that that's me, was a pretty name. The body didn't look so bad either and I was thankful that whatever put me here at least gave me something nice I could work with.

The plane ride to Forks was quiet and the strange guy with me lost himself in sleep.

It did give me a moment to myself and I tried to figure out what was happening. Why I had taken over this body, why I didn't cross over? There were just so many question I needed answer and I guess going to Forks would solve most of them.

Who was this girls father? I thought to all the men who had recently gotten married and would be old enough to foster a child this age.

Their was Old Quil who recently married a window names Meya. Then grandpa Billy who married Synah. They both fit the profile and this body looked like both males. There was also grandpa Charlie who married Sue, but it couldn't be him because mom would have known if she had a sister. Besides this woman was obviously Quileute.

Her perfectly tanned skin, the way her body was slim and muscular. I looked over the body again and realized she reminded me much of the pack. Could this girl have transformed and is seeking out her father for answers? If so, does this strange man know?

I just had to hurry up and get home.

The scenery just relaxed me down to my soul. It was like I was finally home and it was the greatest feeling in the world. I longed to run through the trees and into the arms of Jake. To be with my family again. To hold my babies again and hear then laugh and run all furry.

Kane, as he had called himself, looked over at me and smiled. I had the answer to one of my questions. These two people were lovers, maybe more. He was so nice to her, so content. He was reassuring and affectionate. He was caring and loving, telling her he loved her so much. He reminded me of Jake so much that I cried in his arms at one point during the ride.

He drove on straight through Forks and onto the Reservation. He must know where we we're going because he knew where to go. I was so lost but my excitement grew as we neared Jake's home.

"I guess Jake's wife died a couple days ago so everyone is here. They buried her yesterday and are having a little service for her today. Your dad told me when I called him earlier." Kane said before he got out of the rented truck.

He came around and opened the door for me. We had changed at the airport and now I knew why. Kane had changed into a simple white button down shirt and black jeans. I of course stuck with something I felt she would wear and got dressed in a white dress that fit like a glove. It was spaghetti strapped and stopped just passed my knees.

Obviously I had chosen right because Kane hasn't stopped looking at me with hungry eyes since I had come out of the bathroom in it. I was stuck wearing black flip-flops because apparently this girl didn't own anything else. I would have to change that as soon as I could and go out and buy more suitable clothing. Maybe I would be able to gain access to my clothes at the house and I wouldn't need to spend any money.

Kane knocked on the door to grandpa Billy's house and Paul opened it. He looked confused, and very sad, the light in his eyes were gone. I knew it would be the same for the others and I grew sick with how Jake would be.

With me dead, the imprint bond was severed, and he must be dying. I could feel his pain from where we stood by the door. My eyes frantically searching the room for my parents and my babies.

"We're here for Old Quil. I'm Kane and this is Megan, his daughter." Paul's head seemed to stare at my face for a couple minutes before nodding and heading off in search of Old Quil. They came back shortly after and Old Quil's face lit up.

"Megan, your home! Its good to have you, maybe you can help shed some light here, its been such a sad couple days. Come I'll introduce you around." And so for the next hour we spent the time meeting everyone. I was happy to have another answer questioned.

"Kane, Megan, this is Jake. He was the wife of the girl we just buried. And these are her parents Bella and Edward. And these two are..."

"Jase and Nessie" I finished for him and tears rolled down my eyes. The conversation stopped and all eyes were on me.

"Yes, but how did you know that?" Jake asked in an angry tone. I was taken aback but then remembered he didn't know it was me in here.

"Don't take that tone with me Jacob Black" I growled back and I smiled a little at the shocked expression he had on his face. The room then got eerily quiet and then Bella had me pinned to the wall, looking me over.

"Who are you?" She asked with a sneer, I have never been afraid of my mom before but at this moment I was.

"Bella stop!" Dad shouted from behind her before he pried her away form me. He stood holding her frozen and somewhere in me I could feel another presence in my mind. I knew it was him, he must have heard something.

I opened my mind to him, closing my eyes so I could concentrate harder. I let him see everything that happened to me after I was brought in the house. Everything I heard and then me floating above my body. Next waking up to be in Megan's body and then everything leading up to this moment.

Cold hands wrapped me in a big hug and I hugged back just as tight. My father knew it was me in here and I knew he would be able to help me convince everyone else of it too. Would Kane be ok with this and would Jake still love me like this?

"How can this be?" Dad asked as he pulled away from me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. One minute I'm here with you all and the next I'm waking up as this." I said gesturing to my body.

"What's going on?" Mom asked, coming to stand next to daddy.

"Bells I know this might be hard to believe but, our daughter is in that body." He said and I was thrown against the wall, falling on my face.

"What kind of sick joke are you playing at?" Jake asked hovering over me.

"It's no Joke." A new voice said from the doorway. Old Quil helped me up and looked happy but surprised. We all looked to the door and grandpa Billy was there with a book, a very old looking book. "When she was dying I sought help from a witch. She but Renesmee inside Old Quil's daughter's body knowing she would be here to restore the soul to her body. Megan was brought here because she ended up changing wolf and Kane is her mate. They needed to come here so Megan can have an alpha but also so Renesmee can be reunited with her body." He said and we were all shocked again.

"But..." I whispered so glad that at least now I knew why I was put in this body. "Grandpa when can I go back?" I asked. He looked a little sad and his answer was one I just was not ready to hear.


End file.
